Un Air de blues
by Julouju
Summary: Qu'elle est la vie du jeune Teddy à Poudlard ? Accompagné de son amie Victoire et d'un jeune homme, je vous propose de suivre mon métamorphomage préféré durant ses 7 années. Entre la célébrité de son parrain et l'absence de ses parents, le jeune homme pourra compter sur ses 2 amis !(le résumé n'est pas terrible car c'est ma toute première fanfiction )
1. Chapitre 1: Un bon début

**Chapitre1 : Le commencement**

11 ans. Cela faisait 11 ans que la Grande Bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu. Harry regardait le Poudlard express avec un peu de nostalgie tenant par la main son filleul, le jeune Ted Lupin ayant 11 ans également.

Teddy regardait autour de lui l'effervescence qui régnait sur le quai, il observait ces enfants dont certains seraient peut-être ses futurs camarades de chambre... Son regard dériva vers sa grand-mère, sa main noueuse posée sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Elle observait elle aussi le quai avec dans ses yeux un imperceptible éclat de tristesse qui était devenu permanent depuis la mort de sa fille unique. Teddy aimait beaucoup Andromeda et il savait qu'elle l'aimait en retour et même si elle se montrait parfois strique et rigide, elle avait toujours une petite attention pour son discret petit fils. Leur quotidien dans la grande maison où il vivait avec sa grand-mère était tranquille, il passait de longues heures dans le jardin a jouer dans une cabane ou avec un ballon. Il aimait aussi passer du temps dans la bibliothèque de son grand-père où il plongeait dans des romans d'aventures moldus captivé par les héros s'imaginant à leurs places ou les imaginant à la place de ses parents.

Pendant qu'il passait ses journées à rêver ou s'inventer des jeux toujours plus passionnants les uns que les autres, sa grand-mère elle ne restait pas sans rien faire, elle était une femme d'action. Un jour elle faisait de la pâtisserie, le lendemain elle décidait de repeindre les volets d'une autre couleur mais elle faisait toujours attention à Teddy soit car celui avait encore une question à lui poser soit car il était capable de se blesser grâce à sa maladresse légendaire héritée de sa mère.

Régulièrement son parrain leurs rendait visite et emmenait parfois Teddy avec lui pour les vacances, durant ses brève absences Andromeda trouvait le temps long sans son joyeux petit fils et c'est souvent, lorsqu'il rentrait que Teddy retrouvait la maison complètement changée, un énorme goûter l'attendant sur la table de la cuisine et Andromeda au milieu de la pièce les main sur les hanches qui l'attendait avec un petit sourire lui ouvrant les bras dès qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte. Teddy savait combien cela lui coûtait à sa grand-mère de le laisser aller à Poudlard, lui aussi appréhendait un peu la rupture de ce quotidien mais au fond ils savaient tous les deux que c'était le mieux.

Souriant à sa grand-mère il lui dit d'un ton enjoué:  
-« Alors prête pour le grand départ ? Sa grand-mère répondit à son sourire:  
-« Moi l'école j'ai déjà donné mon grand c'est ton tour aujourd'hui, tâche de rendre tes parents fiers de la où ils sont d'accord ?  
Teddy la serra dans ses bras.  
-C'est promis. Souffla t-il. Mais je ne veux pas retrouver la maison sans dessus-dessous à mon retour compris ?  
\- On se retrouve donc à Noël, intervint Harry, avec toute la famille, t'as intérêt à écrire sinon je viens moi même prendre de tes nouvelles dans l'école compris ? Et pas de bêtises, même si je ne suis pas bien placé pour te dire ça. Les aventures sont inévitables lorsqu'on a du sang de maraudeur dans les veines. Prend bien soin de toi fiston et si jamais tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à te confier au professeur Londubat, c'est un très bon ami ou à notre chère directrice Mc Gonagall, ils t'aideront de tout leurs possible. Maintenant c'est ton tour, on compte sur toi pour honorer ta famille et surtout bien en profiter...  
Le jeune homme le serra à son tour dans ses bras menus.  
\- Merci Harry, j'attends plus que Victoire et je vous abandonne à votre quotidien morne et ennuyeux... À moi Poudlard et ses mystères !  
Harry ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux bleus vifs de son filleul, bleus comme à chaque fois où il était heureux, souvent de plus en plus vifs lorsqu'il était surexcité. Il espérait être un aussi bon parrain qu'avait été Sirius pour lu.

Il aimait énormément ce jeune garçon plein de vie et se reconnaissait à travers lui : un jeune orphelin n'ayant jamais connu ses parents si vertueux soient-ils et ayant dès son plus jeune âge déjà un trait physique le distinguant des autres. Lui sa cicatrice, Teddy le fait qu'il soit metamorphomage. Mais son filleul avait eu beaucoup plus de chance que lui, sa grand-mère s'occupait de lui avec amour. Lui avait du se contenter des Dursley qui comme il leurs avait promis ne les avais point importuné depuis leur dernière entrevue même si il avait envoyé discrètement son patronus vérifier si ils avaient retrouvé leur tranquillité.

Le jeune garçon était quasi un membre à part entière de la famille Potter-Weasley, il assistait à toutes les nombreuses réunions de famille où se retrouvaient tous les cousins Weasley dans un capharnaüm complet. Toujours là pour les plus jeunes : il jouait à cache-cache avec Dominique et James II et Fred II, câlinait les petits Albus et Rose. Il avait d'ailleurs au fils des années lié une forte amitié avec Victoire, malgré le caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille.

D'ailleurs la voilà qui arrivait sur le quai en compagnie de ses parents. Harry serra chaleureusement la main de Bill et embrassa Fleur qui avait le ventre légèrement arrondis et qui avait complètement adopté l'accent anglais depuis leur toute première rencontre lors du catastrophique Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Teddy, lui, adressa un sourire resplendissant à sa meilleure amie qui se tenait à côté de son chariot à bagages plein à ras bords.  
-« Oh tu as eu ta chouette, elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Teddy avisant la cage en haut de la pile de valises.  
-Oui c'est papa qui me l'a offerte elle s'appelle Camille. Lui répondit Victoire toute fière.  
-Kamil ?! C'est un drôle de nom.  
-C'est français le schtroumpf!  
Teddy oubliait souvent que Victoire était bilingue grâce à sa mère, lui avait énormément de mal avec la prononciation de la langue de Molière.  
-Et toi ?, reprit Victoire, tu as un hibou ?  
\- j'ai hérité de Henrik, le hibou de ma grand-mère il est fiable serviable et affectueux.  
-tout comme toi! Rigola Victoire.  
\- Hé je ne te permets pas la princesse.  
\- Bon les enfants c'est maintenant ou jamais pour Poudlard... intervint Harry.  
\- Prêt pour allez passer vos plus belles années ? Renchéri Bill.  
\- Oui ! Répondirent en cœur les deux nouveaux élèves.  
\- Allez, venez faire vos adieux à vos parents avant de monter dans le train,» ajouta Fleur.  
Teddy s'approcha de sa grand-mère l'embrassa affectueusement et écouta ses dernières recommandations. Il se dirigea vers Harry le serra dans ses bras puis attrapa à deux mains son chariot et s'avança aux côtés de Victoire vers le seul et unique Poudlard Express.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte la plus proche où un élève de septième année abordant un drôle d'insigne sur la poitrine les attendait pour les aider et leurs trouver une place dans un wagon. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil face à la couleur de cheveux de Teddy et adressa un charmant sourire à Victoire lui proposant de l'aider pour ses bagages. La jeune fille accepta et laissa au pauvre garçon le loisir de monter tout ses lourds bagages à bords du train elle attendit Teddy à l'entrée du couloir. Ted avança mais buta contre une petite déformation des dalles de la gare faisant tomber la cage d'Henrik et sa valise sur le sol. Il pesta contre sa maladresse, ramassa ses affaires et rejoignit Victoire à bord du train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment sans l'aide du septième année trop occupé à jouer des muscles avec les bagages de la blondinette. Teddy lui jeta un regard compatissant, le sang de Vélane coulant dans les veines de Victoire avait encore fait des siennes, il allait falloir que la jeune fille surveille ses agissements si elle ne voulait pas se mettre dans le pétrin.

Le compartiment était occupé seulement par un jeune garçon de leur âge quoique plus petit en taille que Teddy, la peau foncé, les cheveux crépus noirs, les yeux marrons pétillants et le nez plongé dans un magazine de quidditch. Il portait un pull moldu aux couleurs des Chudley Cannons accompagné de la casquette des Harpies et arborait des badges de nombreuses autres équipes. Un véritable fan de quidditch en somme! Il les entendit à peine arriver plongé dans son magazine où l'on pouvait observer sur la couverture virevoltant dans sa tenue verte et jaune la tante de Victoire, la talentueuse poursuiveuse de Harpies : Ginny Weasley.

C'est seulement lorsque Victoire fit la remarque à voie haute qu'il remarqua leur présence.  
«- Oh! Salut, n'hésitez pas à vous asseoir ! Je m'appelle Michael Jordan, enchanté.  
\- Merci, moi c'est Teddy Lupin et voici...  
-Victoire, le coupa la jeune fille, Weasley Victoire.  
\- Attends tu veux dire que t'es la nièce de Ginny Weasley ?  
-Exactement, la fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley dont tu as sûrement entendu parler...  
-hum peut-être... en tout cas ravi de faire votre connaissance, vous rentrez en première année je suppose ?  
-De même, répondit Teddy, oui toi aussi non ?  
\- Ouep, fit Jordan.  
\- Ça se voit à la taille ..., rajouta ironiquement Victoire.  
\- Et bien sache que Frank Mordis, fut le meilleur poursuiveur de sa génération en ne dépassant jamais les 1 mètre 30 !  
\- Tant mieux pour lui, mini-pouce  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça P'tite Princesse !  
\- Ne me donne pas de surnoms semi-homme ! s'énerva la blonde.  
\- Du calme vous deux ! Intervint Teddy.  
\- Ne te mêle pas de ça le Schtroumpf! C'est entre demi-portion et moi !  
\- Pff une vraie princesse capricieuse..., soupira Michael.  
Le train démarra. Ils se collèrent tous à la fenêtre pour faire les derniers adieux. Dès que leurs parents furent hors de vues, ils se rassirent. Victoire faisant bien attention à ne pas se mettre à côté de leur nouvel ami.  
\- Alors, dans quelle maison vous espérez être ? Dit Teddy pour éviter qu'ils reviennent sur les sujets qui fâchent.  
\- Mes parents espèrent que je sois à Griffondor comme ils l'ont été avant... ils m'ont menacé en rigolant de me déshériter si j'y allais pas, mais je ne suis pas certain que se soit une blague...  
\- Oh tes parents étaient à Griffondor ? Comme mon parrain et mon père, peut-être qu'ils se connaissaient ?  
\- Ça dépend qui sont-ils ?  
\- Son parrain tout le monde le connait ! C'est Harry Potter !  
\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?! S'offusqua le petit jeune homme.  
\- Euh oui, répondit Teddy mal à l'aise.  
\- Le plus jeune attrapeur de sa génération ! Une vraie bête au quidditch, comme sa femme d'ailleurs ! Et ton père c'est qui ?  
\- Remus Lupin, il a enseigné une année à Poudlard en temps que professeur contre les forces du mal...  
\- oh le poste maudit... je crois que mon père m'en a parlé, il a du l'avoir comme professeur, il paraît qu'il était fort sympathique et qu'il enseignait très bien... Il est mort durant la Bataille non ?  
-Oui ainsi que ma mère ...  
Victoire attrapa la main de son ami, elle savait que la mort de ses parents le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Certains pensaient que le fait qu'ils soient morts quand il était bébé l'affectait un peu moins, mais la jeune fille savait que au contraire il était profondément affecté par le fait de ne pas les avoir connus et surtout de les connaître qu'à travers les autres.  
\- Je suis désolé... Mais parents y ont participé aussi, ils ont été beaucoup marqué, mon père a perdu un de ses meilleurs amis... Ton oncle d'ailleurs, ajouta-t'il à l'intention de Victoire.  
\- attends, tu ne serais pas le fils de Lee et Katie par hasard ?! Réagit-elle.  
\- Si ! Ton oncle t'a parlé d'eux ?  
\- Oui, ainsi que ma tante Hermione, oncle Ron et tata Ginny, ils étaient à Griffondor en même temps.  
\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça tu souhaites aller dans quelle maison Vic' ? Intervint Teddy.  
\- Serdaigle, répondit-elle sans hésitation, maman dit que c'est la meilleure Maison de Poudlard mais papa lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre car elle vient de Beaux-Bâtons et que c'est incontestablement Griffondor la meilleure. Mais je soutiens plus ma mère sur ce côté là.  
\- Et toi Teddy ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien... mon père était à Griffondor, ma mère à Poufsouffle et ma grand-mère, chez laquelle j'habite, à Serpentard donc j'en ai vraiment aucune idée...  
\- Et sans vouloir changer de sujet, enchaîna Michael, tes cheveux c'est naturel ou une couleur ? Même si je trouve que t'es vachement jeune pour te faire une couleur après chacun fait ce qu'il veut hein ?! Par exemple il y a un ancien joueur des Hermines de Boston qui se teignait les cheveux d'une couleur différente à chaque fois avant chaque match...  
\- Non, rigola Teddy, enfaite je suis un metamorphomage, et mes cheveux jusqu'à l'âge adulte changent de couleur en fonction de mon humeur, habituellement bleu quand je suis heureux, en grandissant ils réagiront seulement avec des émotions fortes... 

Michael écarquilla les yeux quand la bouche de Teddy fut remplacé par un museau de chat puis par un bec de canard tandis que ses cheveux passaient du vert fluo au orange vif. Victoire, elle, était morte de rire autant face aux pitreries de son ami qu'à l'expression du jeune garçon.  
\- Mais c'est trop génial ! S'exclama Jordan  
\- Je tiens ça de ma mère !  
\- Mais il a l'appétit de son père, ajouta malicieusement Victoire.  
\- Tu peux parler Vic', on est dans le même cas tout les 2 !  
\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Intervint le jeune homme.  
\- Victoire et moi avons tous les 2 hérité de sang de loup garou de nos pères...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta la jeune fille devant l'air mi-effrayé mi-fasciné de leur ami, on ne subit aucune transformation à la pleine lune, mon père n'étant pas un vrai loup-garou j'ai juste une grande envie de viande crues les soirs de pleines lunes et je mange une peu plus que la moyenne... Quand à Teddy, son père était un vrai lycanthrope donc il a un régime un peu spécial...  
\- un steak Tartare à chaque repas, continua Teddy, plus le double d'un repas normal...  
-La vache ! Ça doit être sympa les repas de famille !»  
Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble à la remarque de Michael...

Les discussions et les éclats de rires s'enchaînèrent tout le long du trajet agrémenté de friandises et de chocogrenouilles. Les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir s'arrêtaient quelques secondes surpris par cet étrange trio composé d'une très belle blonde, d'un nain et d'un garçon aux étranges cheveux bleus...  
«- Alors comme ça t'es à un quart loup garou et à moitié Velane ? Impressionnant... enfin avec Teddy vous faites la paire des mélanges bizarres. Rigola Michael.  
\- Tu verrais l'influence qu'elle a sur les gens c'est incroyable ! Il suffit qu'elle demande quelque chose pour qu'on lui apporte, enfin sa marche seulement avec les garçons...  
\- Merci de me prévenir mon pote comme ça la prochaine fois qu'elle me demandera de porter son sac ou de lécher ses chaussures je partirais en courant!  
\- N'importe quoi! , Soupira Victoire, et puis à toi mini-pouce je te demanderai plutôt de me lécher les pieds ou de nettoyer me chaudrons, ajouta-t'elle avec un sourire mauvais  
-Teddy sauve moi ! Il y'a la princesse psychopathe qui veut me tuer en m'empoisonnant avec son jus de pieds!  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon brave écuyer ! Je de défendrai contre cette démoniaque fille avec ma vie si il le faut !  
\- En garde chevalier de pacotille, dit Victoire se prenant au jeu.  
Le préfet en chef qui les avait accueilli à l'entrée du train passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour les prévenir qu'il arrivait dans 20min et qu'il était temps de revêtir leurs robes.

Puis quelques instants plus tard le train s'arrêtait dans le petit village de Pré-au-lard. Le trio descendit parmi la foule compacte des élèves. Une voix puissante retentit : « Première année par ici !»C'était le fameux Hagrid dont son père lui avait tant parlé qui, toujours fidèle à son poste, l'occupait depuis 11 ans. Ils se dirigèrent vers le demi-géant et sa lanterne. Il les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant puis, après quelques instants à se gratter sa barbe blanche broussailleuse, s'exclama :  
«- Bon sang! Mais t'es le petit Lupin ! Et toi la nouvelle Weasley ! Harry m'avait prévenu que vous arriviez cette année, aah ravi de vous rencontrer, 'fin même si je vous ai déjà vu mais vous étiez tout petits à l'époque, c'était un an après la grande Bataille, Harry avait réunis l'Ordre du moins ce qui restait... vous étiez tout mignons..., L'immense homme se tourna ensuite vers Michaël, Ta tête me dit quelque chose gamin... hum laisse moi réfléchir... non ne me dis pas que t'es le fils de ce farceur de Lee Jordan ?!  
\- En chair et en os Mr Hagrid !  
\- Bas on est bien parti avec vous trois !


	2. Chapter 2 Correspondances

**Salut, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, cette fiction nous parlera de notre cher et jeune métamorphomage : le génialissime Teddy Lupin ! Qu'avez vous penser du premier chapitre ? Dans celui qui suit vous découvrirez ce qui s'est passé durant le premier trimestre de nos protagonistes …**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Correspondances**

Le 1 septembre, 21h34

Chère Mamie,

Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? Déjà remise de mon départ ? Te connaissant tu es retournée directement à la maison te préparer ton thé à la Bergamote avant de te lancer dans un grand ménage. Je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Plus tôt dans la soirée j'ai été admis à Poufsouffle ainsi que mon nouvel ami Michael. Victoire, comme tout le monde se doutait, a été accueillis à bras ouverts chez les Serdaigles. Je suis heureux d'appartenir à la même maison que maman, j'ai l'impression que ça me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Mes nouveaux camarades sont très sympathiques, le lit confortable et la cuisine pas si mauvaise. J'imagine ton sourire se dessinant en lisant ses phrases. Je sais que je te manque déjà et toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup mais ne t'inquiète pas nous nous reverrons bientôt et pendant ce temps je continue à t'écrire le plus souvent possible

Je t'embrasse très fort,

Teddy.

PS : Je sais que tu détestes que je t'appelle Mamie car tu trouves que cela fait trop vieux mais c'est de bonne guerre non ?

* * *

Le 1 septembre, 22h

Mes chers parents,

Comme je m'y attendais j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle par le choixpeau. Je suis ravie, mes nouveaux amis sont forts sympathiques à part un certain Michael Jordan que Teddy et moi avons rencontré dans le train. Il est exaspérant à toujours parler de quidditch. Les cours commencent demain, j'ai hâte d'y assister. Je vous embrasse tous les deux très fort.

Votre fille chérie

PS : Teddy et son ami Michael ont été envoyer à Poufsouffle.

* * *

Le 2 septembre, 7h25

Cher Harry,

Le trajet s'est très bien passé, Victoire et moi nous sommes fait un nouvel ami. Il s'appelle Michael Jordan (son nom me dit quelque chose en rapport avec les sports moldus pourras-tu m'en dire plus ?) et il parait que tu connait ses parents (un ami de l'oncle George… )

J'ai été admis à Poufsouflle hier soir, et je dois t'avouer que je me sens soulagé, j'avais peur de ne pas trouver ma place mais mes nouveaux camarades m'ont très bien accueillis et je commence déjà à me sentir chez moi. De plus Michael a été aussi envoyé là-bas ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un ami aussi proche de moi, à part Vic' bien sûr mais tu sais que c'est différent…

Comme tu me l'avais dit notre Directrice est fort sympathique même si elle me regarde toujours avec une sorte de pitié. J'imagine que c'est à cause de papa …

Aujourd'hui je commence le trimestre par un double-cours avec les Serdaigles (où a d'ailleurs été envoyée Victoire) comme promis je remettrais ta lettre au professeur Londubat.

Embrasse Ginny, James et Albus de ma part.

Affectueusement,

Teddy Lunard Lupin.

* * *

Le 3 septembre, 16h

Chers Papa et Maman,

Je vous prie de ne pas me déshériter, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce satané chapeau m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle ! Malgré tout, les lits sont très moelleux et j'ai pu déjà installer ma collection de figurines sur ma table de chevet. Je me suis aussi fait des nouveaux amis, Teddy Lupin (son parrain c'est Harry Potter !) et Victoire Weasley (sa tata c'est Ginny des harpies, de quoi avoir des places gratuites !)

Je vous embrasse très fort et croise les doigts pour recevoir mon argent de poche le mois prochain.

Micky

PS : J'ai oublié « Le quidditch à travers les âges » sur ma table de nuit pourriez-vous me l'envoyer d'ici la fin de la semaine ?

PPS : Vous êtes bien sûrs que vous rigoliez en parlant de l'héritage ?

PPPS : (je sais pas si on rajoute un P mais c'est pas grave) Papa as-tu bien récupéré les places pour Fred II et George pour le prochain match régional, faudra leur envoyer dans la semaine.

* * *

Le 20 septembre, 19h

Cher Maman,

Je te remercie pour la nouvelle plume qui accompagnait ta dernière lettre elle est magnifique. Je l'ai d'ailleurs montrée à Teddy et à Michael il la trouve ravissante aussi, comparé à une certaine Fanny Parkison qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer à toute la classe qu'elle était de la même couleur que les cuvettes des toilettes du 2ème étage ! Je ne la supporte pas ! Mais comme tu me le dis souvent j'essaie de maîtriser ma colère mais des fois elle me pousse à bout ! Heureusement que Teddy est là, il arrive à me calmer et à éviter que je commette un homicide. Même si il est toujours accompagné de l'enquiquineur en chef Jordan, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec eux. Lorsque je ne suis pas en cours ou à la bibliothèque bien entendu. Je continue de travailler autant et les cours sont passionnants. Je t'embrasse maman et fais de même à Papa et Dominique de ma part.

Victoire

PS : tante Hermione m'a envoyée une lettre pour me féliciter de mon bon travail et de mon admission à Serdaigle. Je suis super contente !

* * *

Le 1er octobre, 16h40

Mon cher parrain,

Comment vont Ginny, Al et James ? J'ai su par Michael qu'elle avait remporté son dernier match contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, tu la féliciteras de ma part !

Mon premier mois à Poudlard c'est extrêmement bien passé. Mes camarades de chambres sont déjà devenus de super amis. (Nous passons de nombreuses soirées à jouer aux échecs, ce qui plairait à Ron, ou à la bataille explosive). Mes résultats sont plutôt bons, à part en potion où je n'ai pour l'instant réussi laborieusement qu'un simple filtre de sommeil. Michael ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire devant mes gestes maladroits et les résultats catastrophiques mais malheureusement pour lui la plupart du temps c'est en binôme qui faut réaliser les potions. Heureusement j'ai trouvé pire que moi, une certaine Diana Finnigan qui ne passe pas un cours sans faire exploser le fond de son chaudron ! Heureusement que Percy a réussi à faire paraître son brevet pour des fonds plus résistants.

Je me dois de te dire mais la nuit dernière je suis sorti en douce du dortoir pour aller admirer la pleine lune dans le parc. C'était magnifique ! Au plein milieu du parc cet arbre immense qui donne l'impression de vouloir capturer la lune… J'ai été encore une fois envahi par ce sentiment étrange, celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé. En revenant j'ai eu la surprise de voir que la pointes mes cheveux était devenues roses … Je pense savoir pourquoi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis bien entouré Vic' et Michael veillent bien sur moi. Victoire s'est d'ailleurs encore disputé avec Pakinson (à croire qu'elles sont génétiquement prévues pour se détester). Bon je dois te laisser, Michael me fait de grands signes pour que je le rejoigne, il a l'air complètement excité.

Affectueusement,

Teddy Lunard Lupin

* * *

Le 1er octobre, 16h40

Papa, Maman,

J'ai suivi votre conseil et je suis allée voir McGonagall pour lui demander si je pouvais commenter le prochain match de Serdaigle contre Griffondor et elle a accepté ! Il faut que j'annonce ça à Teddy et Victoire ils vont être trop contents! Donc samedi prochain c'est moi le commentateur officiel ! J'y crois toujours pas … Bon je vais annoncer la grande nouvelle à Ted.

Je vous embrasse,

Le nouveau commentateur de Poudlard

PS : Les Harpies ont encore battu les Frelons ! J'ai hâte d'assister au match de l'hiver !

PPS : Maman pourrais-tu me renvoyer un caleçons propre, j'ai égaré le seul qu'il me restait (celui des Tornades de Tutshill en plus je suis dégouté)

PPPS : oublie le précédent postscriptum Teddy vient de le retrouver en se cognant le pied contre sa malle.

* * *

25 octobre, 12h56

Teddy,

Une rumeur circule comme quoi tu sortirais les nuits de pleine lune dans le parc … J'espère que tu n'as pas omis de me dire quelque chose car on s'est toujours promis de ne rien se cacher n'oublie pas.

Et si ce n'est rien je te conseillerais de ne plus traîner après le couvre feu surtout toutes les nuits de pleines lunes. Les rumeurs peuvent vite devenir dangereuses et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle se retourne contre l'un d'entre nous.

Je te donne rendez-vous demain après le cours de vol sur balais à la bibliothèque pour que tu m'expliques ça !

N'oublie pas l'heure une nouvelle fois ! (Il serait d'ailleurs temps de te racheter une montre qui fonctionne)

Vic'

1er novembre, 8h00

A Mr et Mme Jordan,

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que votre fils participera à une heure de retenue en compagnie de son ami Teddy Lupin, ainsi que des jeunes Victoire Weasley et Fanny Pakinson. C'est suite à des événement ayant eus lieu durant la soirée d'Halloween hier que ces jeunes enfants devront nettoyer le couloirs du cinquième étage s'étant magiquement recouvert de bouse de vache suite à une dispute entre les élèves concernés. Ils seront surveillés par le nouveaux concierge depuis la récente retraite de Mr Rusard : Mr Goyle.

Veuillez agréer de mes sentiments distingués

Mme la Directrice Minerva Mc Gonagall

PS : Je vous pris de d'empêcher Mr Potter de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école pour « obtenir plus d'information sur la retenue de son filleul » car cela ne créerait que des complications superflues. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

* * *

6 novembre, 15h 21

Mon cher parrain,

Je te pris de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour ma retenue de demain soir. Et surtout d'oublier les menaces que tu as écrites dans ta dernière lettre ! Comme a du te raisonner Ginny, tu ne peux pas débarquer à Poudlard jusque parce que ton filleul se retrouve en retenue. Surtout que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise a proprement parlé… Enfaite c'est à cause d'une dispute entre Vic', Michael et Pankison. Suite au succulent banquet d'Halloween, Victoire, Michael et moi entendîmes un bruit suspect en provenance des cachots…Nous avons peut-être eu tort de vouloir aller voir ce que c'était, mais personne n'aurait rien su si cette peste de Dianna nous avez pas suivi en douce ! C'est qui prévint les professeurs qui nous renvoyèrent dans nos dortoirs. Mais le bruit continuait à me trotter dans l'esprit, j'ai donc voulu en découvrir l'origine seul mais je n'ai pas m'empêcher de trébucher sur le pieds d'un lit réveillant Michael. Nous sommes tous les 2 sortis discrètement du dortoir et nous avons retrouvée Victoire qui s'apprêtait à entrée dans notre salle communes. La connaissant elle avait un peu peur d'y aller seule… D'ailleurs je crois que Michael s'en ai douté car il la un peu raillé la dessus. Nous sommes donc tous les 3 descendus aux cachots et sommes tombés sur la Gosht Paty du Baron sanglant c'était… (je crois pas qu'il existe un mot pour d'écrire ça ). Bref, après notre étrange découverte nous avons décidé de remonté dans nos dortoirs au plus vite (pour ne pas nous faire remarquer). Michael et moi avons insisté pour raccompagné Victoire, elle a fortement contestée mais nous avons fini par la convaincre. On est monté jusqu'au cinquième étage quand on est tombé sur le Bouledogue en personne (je parle de Fanny pas de Goyle, c'est Victoire qui lui à trouvé se surnom). Elle nous a insulté et menacé ce qui n'a pas du tout plus du tout à Vic' qui a décidé en dépit des réellement de lancer un sortilège. Mais vu qu'elle ne la pas bien contrôlé nous nous sommes retrouver les pieds dans a bouse qui avait recouvert tout le couloir ainsi que Pankison. C'est son cri strident qui a réveillé les professeurs. Victoire c'est bien fait remontée. Mais comme tu as pu le juger nous avons rien fait de grave (à part violer quelques dizaines de règles) ou qui puisse nous mettre en danger (quoique les cris de fille hystérique c'est très mauvais pour l'auddition ). Je sais que tu vas me faire de nombreuses recommandation mais comparé à mamie (oui je sais qu'elle aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça) tu me comprendras.

Sinon, on se retrouve pour noël. J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde ! Et j'ai vu avec mamie, je passerais les derniers jours à la maison avant de reprendre les cours…

Je t'embrasse très fort et espère ne pas te croiser à Poudlard d'ici demain.

Souhaite moi bonne chance pour nettoyer le 5eme étage

Teddy Lunard Lupin 

* * *

**Voilà les correspondances de nos jeunes Poudlariens … Qu'en avez vous pensez ? (Laisser moi un petit review avec votre avis, vu que c'est ma première vraie fic j'aimerai savoir comment je me débrouille ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Joyeux noël mon nounours

**Salutsalut, voici le chapitre de Noël ! Il est pour moi un peu décevant car très court donc peut-être que je le réécrirait plus-tard … Et pour me faire pardonner je publie le chapitre 4 dans la foulée ...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Et toujours un grand merci à mes bêta-readeuses ainsi qu'a machonjuli pour son commentaire adorable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Joyeux noël Mon nounours**

Il neigeait dehors. Des petits flocons blancs virevoltaient dans le ciel. Teddy, dans la chaleur confortable du salon, les regardait mollement tomber depuis la fenêtre. Il était au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël. C'était une maison toute neuve, très spacieuse. Elle comportait une quinzaine de chambre, une grande cuisine (qui faisait le bonheur de notre vielle Molly) ainsi qu'un chaleureux et immense salon/salle à manger. Arthur l'avait fait construire quelques mois après la Bataille en utilisant l'argent de dédommagement pour les dégâts causés par les mangemorts attribué par le Ministère. Il en avait profité pour y intégrer toutes sortes d'objets moldus : des prise électriques (que Molly n'appréciait guère surtout quand le petit Albus s'en approchait de trop prêt), un téléphone (Hermione et Harry s'en servaient de temps à autre), et ce dont il était fier par-dessus tout c'était sa télévision avec les chaînes satellite. Son petit bijou ! Molly ne comprenait pas comment son mari pouvait passer des heures à s'acharner sur le boitier électronique qui servait à passer d'une chaîne à l'autre. Teddy aimait bien s'asseoir entre son parrain et l'accoudoir du canapé et regarder ce spectacle fascinant. De vrais magiciens c'est Moldus ! Le plus drôle c'était Arthur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exclamer de joie toutes les 30 secondes. Le pire c'était lors des publicités, tout le fascinait et il pestait contre la machine car elles se terminaient trop vite à son goût.

Assis dans son fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées comme toujours, Teddy ne remarqua pas l'entrée (pourtant bruyante) de James II et Dominique. Les deux enfants jouaient au loup mais s'arrêtèrent près de leur grand complice aux cheveux bleu lavande (signe qu'il était pensif). James lança un regard complice à sa cousine et fit le décompte avec ses doigts.1 … 2… 3 ! Les deux enfants sautèrent sur le pauvre Teddy et se mirent à lui chatouiller les côtes. Surpris le jeune garçon mit du temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait puis tout métamorphomage qu'il était, il organisa une riposte. Ses doigts s'allongèrent, devinrent plus flexibles et se mirent à chatouiller les deux pauvres enfants. James et Dominique ne pouvant plus respirer et avec les larmes aux yeux à force de rire le supplièrent d'arrêter. Clément, le jeune Poufsouffle s'écarta de ses victimes avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux Weasley se relevèrent difficilement puis conclure une trêve avec leur assaillant. Tous les trois, mains dans la main se dirigèrent vers la grande cuisine.

Dans l'immense pièce régnait une pagaille générale, les casseroles volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les cuillères mélangeaient frénétiquement, les plateaux se frôlaient de justesse, le tout orchestré par la Matrone de la maison : Molly Weasley. Debout au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras tendus et la baguette en main elle aboyait des ordres aux ustensiles. Elle avait vieillie bien sûr, 11 ans ça ne passe pas inaperçu, mais elle régissait toujours son foyer d'une main de fer ! Teddy suivis des 2 autres entrèrent, ils se baissèrent de justesse évitant ainsi une soupière pleine et brûlante. Attablé au milieu de l'apocalypse Victoire bavardait tranquillement avec sa tante préférée autour d'une tasse de thé.

« - Hermione ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! On ne m'a pas prévenue que tu étais arrivée … Dit Teddy avançant prudemment vers la jeune femme.

\- Oh Teddy ! Comment ça va mon grand ? Vic' me racontait justement l'origine de votre punition … Et vous mes chéris ? Vous ne venez pas voir votre tante ? » Lui répondit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

Les membres de la famille arrivèrent au compte-goutte dans le courant de la semaine. Le vendredi soir du 25 décembre la maison était pleine à craquer. Molly, Ginny et Fleur avaient installé des décorations dans différentes teintes de rouges ce qui comptant le pourcentage de roux dans la maison faisait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop de couleurs chaudes et orangées. Les enfants couraient dans tout les sens, se faufilant entre les jambes des adultes en pleine discussion très bruyante. Percy accompagné de Pénélope, expliquait à Bill les changements révolutionnaires apportés par la refonte des chaudrons. Ginny, Fleur et Angelica discutaient des dernières tendances sur les robes de soirée et celles de Quidditch. Harry et Ron en compagnie d'Arthur et George pronostiquaient les futurs résultats des matchs de la saison. Molly finissait de s'affairer à la cuisine quand un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre. La vielle dame se rua dans l'entrée sachant que son instinct ne se serait pas trompé. Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa veste en cuir de Norvégien à crête sur le dos, son dernier fils, Charlie, se penchait pour l'embrasser. Un bonheur pur envahi Mrs Weasley, sa famille était enfin réunie !

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, elle se prolongea tardivement jusqu'au petit matin enfaite… Quelques heures plus tard, quand tout le monde se réveilla à son aise après une bonne matinée de sommeil bien méritée, arriva le moment que tous attendaient tant : le Grand Déballage ! Tous patientaient au pied du sapin attendant les traînards qui n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main sur un peignoir. Teddy arriva manquant de peu de faire écrouler le sapin sur les pauvres Bill et George. Après s'être embrouillé dans ses excuse il prit place aux pieds du fauteuil de Harry. Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé, Victoire se leva et prit une petite voix supérieure :

« - Hum hum, nous sommes tous réunis en ce samedi 25 décembre, il est actuellement 11h45 et je déclare ouverte le Grand Déballage ! »

La jeune fille prit un paquet sur le haut d'une très grosse pile, lu le prénom marqué dessus et le donna à son heureux propriétaire. Les piles diminuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dernier paquet soit distribué, ensuite le départ fut donné ! Chacun déballa ses cadeaux, s'extasiant sur les merveilles que chacun trouvait sous les papiers brillants. Teddy avait une dizaine de cadeaux devant lui, il en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit : il contenait un livre où on pouvait lire sur la couverture : « Les plus beaux événements du Quidditch de 1999 à aujourd'hui ». Un petit mot était glissé entre les pages :

 _Joyeux Noël Teddy !_

 _Je t'offre ce magnifique ouvrage comme dirait une de nos proches amies … J'espère qu'il te plaira autant qu'il m'a plu ! Comment se passe tes vacances chez les Weasley ? Mr Weasley n'est pas tombé en panne ? Parce que comme me l'a dit mon père (c'est de lui que vient la blague) il aurait eu plus d'une roue de secours ! ( je n'ai pas bien compris en quoi c'était drôle mais je suppose que ça doit être en rapport avec les moldus …)_

 _Tu passera le bonjours à Mme Potter de ma part (dis lui que je suis un de ses plus grands fans !)_

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir à Poudlard_

 _Micky_

Teddy esquissa un sourire en imaginant la réaction de son ami voyant son propre cadeau. Il saisit le cadeau suivant, un autre de forme rectangulaire « Un livre de la part de Victoire » pensa-t-il. Mais il avait tort. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pochette à dessin où figurait sur le carton deux photos. A droite une photo de groupe où il reconnaissait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de la Grande Guerre des Sorciers, dont Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que ses parents. Cette photo le plongea dans une transe, accentuée par la vue de la seconde photo, eux trois, ensembles. Cette photo avait dû être prise quelques mois après sa naissance. On pouvait admirer un mini-Teddy aux cheveux bleus turquoise encadré d'une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses et d'un homme aux yeux remplis de tendresse qu'il posait sur sa femme et son fils.

Il resta longtemps à fixer les photos, les yeux dans le vide et humides… Jusqu'à qu'une main se posa sur son épaule :

-« Ça va mon grand ? » Lui demanda son parrain.

Teddy reprit ses esprits et hocha la tête murmurant un « merci ». Harry lui serra l'épaule en retour. Le jeune métamorphomage posa délicatement la pochette sur son autre cadeau et passa au cadeau suivant. Il avait une drôle de forme, et il était de consistance molle. Il déchira l'emballage et en sorti un magnifique pull violet foncé sur lequel figurait son initiale en jaune poussin. Il l'enfila sans attendre ! Au fur et à mesure que chacun ouvrait ses paquets les pulls à la mode Weasley se multipliaient ! Molly, cette année encore, avait fait du beau boulot ! Le quatrième cadeau avait lui aussi une forme particulière, il déchira précautionneusement le paquet de peur d'abîmer si ce qu'il contenait était fragile. A sa grande surprise il y découvrit un mignon ourson en peluche noir avec de grands yeux jaunes et une petite veste bleu claire. Un message était accroché autour de son cou :

 _Pour mon cher Teddy Bear_

 _En souvenir de nos très nombreuses années d'amitié que, j'espère, se poursuivront jusqu'à la fin des temps_

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _Signé : Victoire_


	4. Chapter 4: La Fin du début

Voilà le 4éme chapitre n'hésiter surtout pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser… Nous découvriront le reste de la bande dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Bisoux

* * *

Il faisait frais et le vent cinglait aux oreilles de Teddy. Emmitouflé dans son écharpe et tenu bien au chaud avec son pull Weasley, il vagabondait dans le parc. à ses côtés une jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds étaient cachés sous un épais bonnet bleu pervenche. Mais un détail étonnait les autres promeneur qui les croisaient : ils étaient suivi par une chose complètement orange et jaune, de petite taille, faite principalement de laine, qui communiquait par des sons étouffés et parvenait malgré son allure à se mouvoir dans l'espace. Cette chose était Mickael. Bon, recouvert par 5 ou 6 pulls avec 3 écharpes, 2 bonnets et 4 paires de chaussettes mais Mickael tout de même.

\- mmphhhhfff mmphhhff, s'exclama d'ailleurs celui-ci.

\- J'ai dit non. Répondis Teddy .

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? s'étonna Victoire.

\- Oui, il demande si on veut l'accompagner voir Millie, l'attrapeuse Griffondor, pour qu'il puisse avoir un autographe…

\- Homme stupide… se renforgna Victoire.

\- MMMMdPPHHFF ! s'exclama la montage de linge vivante.

Teddy partit dans un fou rire rapidement suivi de Victoire. Michael lui peinait

déjà à respirer il ne se risqua donc pas à rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes; il fut temps pour eux de rejoindre le cours

d'Herbologie du professeur Londubat. Ils arrivèrent devant les serres

enneigés et attendirent avec leurs camarades que le professeur les invite à entrer.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de plantes qui poussent à cette époque ? Ma grand-mère n'arrive même pas obtenir 3 poireaux à cette époque de l'année…, demanda Teddy.

\- Bien sur qu'il y a des plantes qui poussent ! On est à Poudlard, cette serre est magique, elle conserve les mêmes conditions tout au long de l'année … , répondit Victoire comme si les choses allaient de soi.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ma tante m'a offert pour mon 8ème anniversaire son exemplaire personnel de L'histoire de Poudlard, elle m'a dit que c'était l'un de ses préférés et qu'il lui avait bien servi dans sa jeunesse … J'ai d'ailleurs reçu la nouvelle édition à Noël, si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil, mis à jour spécialement pour pouvoir relater la Grande Bataille…

\- Hum merci Vic' je verrais, mais tu sais les livres et moi …

\- Mmmmmpphhfff, approuva Mickael.

\- Jeunes gens ! Je vous invite à vous rassembler devant la serre n°3 le cours va bientôt commencer ! Retentit une voix masculine.

L'homme à qui elle appartenait se nommait Londubat, Neville Londubat. C'était un jeune professeur, il enseignait l'Herbologie à Poudlard depuis 3 ans. Certains pensaient qu'il avait obtenu son poste suite à une fréquentation assidue avec un certain héro à cicatrice, mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment savaient que c'est son amour des plantes et sa vocation vielle du temps où il était encore élève qui lui avaient permis de rester à l'école. Il était physiquement plutôt pas mal et de nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur lui : un héro au grand courage, un tombeur, l'amant de Mme Patil la professeure de divination… Personne ne savait lesquelles était véridiques et beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles en pinçaient secrètement pour lui. Cela rappelait d'ailleurs à notre chère directrice un de ses anciens collègues à qui elle rendait visite régulièrement à St Mangouste.

\- Veuillez bien essuyer vos pieds et vous débarrasser de vos capes d'hiver, il ne faut pas de neige près des spécimens que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui.

\- Mmmpphhhff mmmppfff mmm, râla Mickael qui entreprit avec de nombreuses difficultés et l'aide de ses amis de se défaire de quelques uns de ses pardessus.

Le cours débuta. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se repartir par groupe de 2 autour des différents établis sur lesquels étaient disposés des spécimens.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Frigeria, des plantes récemment découvertes par un couple de botanistes, dont une très bonne amie, qui m'a envoyée gracieusement ces quelques plants. Bon, commençons. Les Frigeria font parties de la famille des montepeleus, comme les Avariches ou la Lavande. Ce sont des plantes que l'on retrouve essentiellement aux pieds des montagnes de la méditerranée. Assez difficiles à entretenir car elles ne supportent pas la chaleur, mais mélangées à de la Valeriane elles deviennent un anti-fièvre très efficace. Votre tâche aujourd'hui sera de déterminer quel est le meilleur engrais pour que votre plant de Frigeria se développe efficacement. Les différents engrais sont sur l'établis au fond de la salle, prenez garde à ne pas les mélanger … Mettez vous par deux et effectuez les test selon le protocole qu'on a vu la semaine précédente.

Teddy et Victoire se mirent ensemble et Mickael hérita de Joeffrey, un poufsouffle très sympa mais qui passait son temps à manger, la seule question qui l'intéressait était : « Est-ce que ça se mange ? ». Il goûtait d'ailleurs à tout et n'importe quoi et établissait une liste dans un carnet avec ses appréciations. Victoire comme à son habitude prit les choses en main :

\- Hum , j'ai lu un articles sur ses plantes, je pense qu'on peut restreindre nos choix aux crottins de Vert gallois, bouse de Niffleurs et composte de Feufolette.

\- Ok je vais chercher ça ! dit Teddy.

\- Je m'occupe du reste du protocole, fais bien attention à ne rien mélanger rappelle-toi de ce que le professeur Londubat a dit !

\- Oui oui, répondit Teddy se dirigeant vers le fond de la serre où se trouvait déjà quelques élèves dont Jeoffrey et Mickael.

Son ami paraissait très mal à l'aise voir limite désespéré. Puis Teddy prêta attention au deuxième membre du duo, Jeoffrey avait un doigt dans la bouche, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage et un autre doigt plongé dans la bouse de dragon. Teddy eu un haut-le-cœur et jeta un regard compatissant à son ami. Il se retourna vers les bacs étiquetés qui contenaient les différents engrais et se munit d'une espèce de pelle. Il la plongea dans le bac étiqueté « Vert Gallois » et remplit un petit récipient de matière fécale nauséabonde. Il allait replonger sa pelle dans un autre bac quand il se rappela de justesse de l'avertissemet de son professeur. C'est justement en pensant cela qu'il ne regarda pas où il posa ses pieds et glissa sur un peu de bouse qui était tombée au sol. Le contenu de son récipient s'envola pour atterrir sur la main de Jeoffrey pleine de crottin d'hypogriffe. Le résultat fut étonnant car d'abord Jeoffrey décida de goûter ce nouveau mélange avant de devenir vert et de s'écrouler au sol. Mickael s'empressa d'avertir le professeur sous les regards moqueurs ou indifférents des Serdaigles et ceux inquiets des Poufsouffles.

Neville l'examina attentivement puis déclara :

\- Le cour est terminé je dois accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie, vous me ferez le plaisir de remettre la salle en ordre s'il vous plait ça m'aidera beaucoup. Nous continuerons les test au prochain cours. Et miss Weasley vous seriez aimable d'écarter votre camarade Mr Lupin des bacs je voudrais éviter de nouvelles catastrophes …

Teddy baissa la tête l'air penaud mais face au regard compréhensif et au sourire enjoué du professeur il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être le premier à vivre ce genre de situation.

\- Non mais c'est une blague vous m'avez fait enlever tous mes pulls pour seulement 20 minutes de cours ? Vous n'imaginez pas le calvaire que c'est pour les remettre ! s'offusqua Mickael

\- Tu n'as qu"à pas les mettre, répondit platement Vic'.

\- Vraiment désolé les mecs, ajouta Teddy pour ses camarades

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! ça arrive à tout le monde d'être maladroit, lui dirent quelques poufsouffles en lui donnant des claques amicales dans le dos.

\- Oui, ajouta malicieusement Victoire, que serait notre Teddy Bear sans sa maladresse légendaire ?

Teddy leur adressa un grand sourire et ils sortirent tous ensembles de la serre.

\- Et puis zut ! Mickael les rattrape sa pile d'habits à la main.

\- N'empêche que Mr Londubat est vraiment chic ! Il n'a enlevé aucun point alors que Mr Kay l'aurait certainement fait et voir même ça aurait été la retenue …

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il nous aime bien, réfléchis Teddy.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder durant tout l'après midi, ils commençaient à se dessiner une joyeuse petite bande…


	5. Chapter 5 :Des présentations s'imposent

**Chapitre un peu bonus pour vous faire patienter le temps que j'écrive la suite de l'histoire ^-^**

* * *

 **NOM** : Lupin

 **PRENOM** : Teddy

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE :** 24/04/1998

 **PERE / MERE** : Remus Lupin et Tonks Nymphodora

 **PHYSIQUE** : habituellement a la peau beige, les yeux verts-marrons et la couleur de ses cheveux varie selon son humeur (bleu la plupart du temps).

 **CHARACTERE :** Maladroit, gentil, patient, attentionné, prend grand soin des autres

 **GOUTS** : aime beaucoup passer du temps avec ses amis, jouer à tous types de jeux, voir sa famille et son parrain.

 **PARTICULARITES** : méthamorphomage et a un certain talent pour le dessin

 **RELATIONS** : vit chez sa grand mère suite au décès de ses parents, est très proche d'elle. Grande complicité avec son parrain. S'est fortement lié d'amitié avec un certain Mickael Jordan. S'entend très bien avec toute la famille Weasley en particularité avec Victoire, grands amis depuis toujours.

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE** : n'en a trouvé aucun (si ce n'est parfait selon l'auteur)

* * *

 **NOM :** Jordan

 **PRENOM** : Mickael

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE** : 31/08/ 1998

 **PERE / MERE** : Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinet

 **PHYSIQUE** : petit, brun bouclés, yeux noirs pétillants, teint un peu halé

 **CHARACTERE** : sympathique, joue sur l'humour pour cacher le manque de confiance en lui.

 **GOUTS** : QUIDITTCH

 **PARTICULARITES** : gros fan de QUIDDITCH

 **RELATIONS** : Meilleur ami de Teddy et Victoire

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE** : QUIDDITCH

* * *

 **NOM** : Weasley

 **PRENOM** : Victoire

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE :** 14/07/1998

 **PERE / MERE:** Bill et Fleur Weasley

 **PHYSIQUE** : Belle serait l'avis de sa famille, une vraie bombe celui des garçon, époustouflante celui de jeune fille. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle hypnotise la gente masculine d'un seul battement de cils

 **CHARACTERE** : très capricieuse, aime savoir beaucoup de chose, légèrement autoritaire sur les bords.

 **GOUTS** : Livres, briller aux yeux des autres, le shopping, la mode.

 **PARTICULARITES** : Parle très bien le français, a du sang de Vélane (encore très voir trop actif) et un peu de sang de loups-garou (la viande moins c'est cuit plus c'est bon ..)

 **RELATIONS** : connaît Teddy depuis leur plus jeune âge, apprécie modérément certaines blagues de Mickael mais ne le laisserai tomber pour rien au monde. S'est fait une nouvelle amie : Marine.

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE** : Miss-je-sais-tout-et-c'est-moi-qui-commande. (oui c'est un mot composé mais c'est ça quand on veut être supérieur aux autres..)

* * *

 **NOM** : Goldthern

 **PRENOM** : Jeoffrey

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE** : 4/09/1998

 **PERE / MERE** : Mr et Mme Goldthern

 **MAISON :** Poufsouffle

 **PHYSIQUE** : bedonnant, boudinés, fin le physique qui accompagne un gros mangeur peu sportif. Les cheveux blond paille et les yeux bleu pâle.

 **CHARACTERE** : gros mangeur

 **GOUTS** : aime manger. Littéralement

 **PARTICULARITES** : Scatophile ?

 **RELATIONS** : vie une histoire d'amour indescriptible avec la nourriture

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE** : Nourriture

* * *

 **NOM** : Mc Millian

 **PRENOM** : Celeste

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE** : 30/04/1998

 **PERE / MERE** : Kellie et Ivan Mc Millian

 **MAISON : Poufsouffe**

 **PHYSIQUE** : Massif (format rugbyman), avec un visage très doux, les cheveux et les yeux bruns fonçés

 **CHARACTERE** : un vrai nounours, ne supporte pas la violence ni les conflits, très timide, parle peu mais parle juste.

 **GOUTS** : l'origami, dormir, le cricket et les échecs façon sorcier

 **PARTICULARITES** : tout le monde le voit bien futur batteur mais lui est un pacifiste qui n'ose pas écraser une mouche.

 **RELATIONS** : ami de Thibaut depuis la rentrée, son compagnon au échecs.

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE :** Nounours

* * *

 **NOM** : ?

 **PRENOM :** Thibaut

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE :** 8/11/ 1998

 **PERE / MERE** :?

 **MAISON :** Poufsouffle (on se demande pourquoi il est là …)

 **PHYSIQUE** : fin, cheveux noir corbeaux, yeux verts

 **CHARACTERE** : taciturne, discret, TRES MYSTERIEUX …

 **GOUTS** : musique, ses parties d'échecs avec Céleste

 **PARTICULARITES** : Type légèrement emo sur les bords

 **RELATIONS :**?

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE** : mystérieux

* * *

 **NOM:** Edgecombe

 **PRENOM** : Marine

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE** : 9/01/1999

 **PERE / MERE:** Marietta et Romuald

 **MAISON** : Serdaigle

 **PHYSIQUE :** brune très bouclée, la peau très mate

 **CHARACTERE :** fofolle, un peu à l'ouest, serviable et sympathique. (oui mes persos sont tous sympathiques ^^)

 **GOUTS** : aime passer du temps avec Victoire (qu'elle vénère presque) shopping, compter tout et n'importe quoi, Faire ou lire des tops.

 **PARTICULARITES** : connaît plein d'anecdotes inutiles

 **RELATIONS** : meilleure amie de victoire

 **UN MOT POUR DECRIRE** : Choucroute. (Son mot favori)


End file.
